1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism adapted to be removably mounted on a boat and usual trailer hitch which enables an individual to conveniently and easily load and unload a boat onto and off of a storage rack mounted on top of the vehicle without assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fishermen and outdoor enthusiasts own relatively small boats commonly referred to as rowboats which are transported on a trailer or on a pair of racks on the vehicle roof. These boats may weigh as much as two hundred or two hundred fifty pounds, making it extremely difficult, if not impossible, for a single individual to load and unload the boat onto and off of the top of the vehicle. Many boaters prefer to transport their boat on the top of the vehicle rather than on a separate trailer due to the additional expense and bother of the trailer. Also, many boaters desire to pull camping trailers with their vehicles while transporting their boats, which is difficult if the boat is on a trailer.
Numerous devices have been designed for the purpose of loading and unloading a boat onto and off of the vehicle, some of which are designed to enable only a single individual to use the device. Examples of these prior art constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,584,163, 3,435,970, 3,495,729, 3,927,779 and 3,930,584.
Many of these devices provide no winch or other mechanical advantage, thereby requiring excessive strength on the part of the operator for their use. Other devices require an electrically operated winch, thereby requiring electrical hookups to the vehicle's electrical system and subsequent drain on the vehicle battery. Other winch operated loader and unloaders assert a constant strain on the winch mechanism and subsequently on the operator thereof.
One of the primary disadvantages with known boat loader and unloaders is that many of their components must be attached by bolts, clamps, etc., to the vehicle, which defaces the vehicle as well as provide an unsightly appearance when the boat is not being transported. Other devices require extremely bulky and heavy components which are difficult to store and transport when not in use, and which require excess time for their installation on a vehicle and boat. Other known devices do not permit the same loader and unloader to be adapted to various styles, heights and configurations of vehicles, such as usual passenger cars, station wagons, trucks and vans, thus, requiring separate arrangements and configurations for the various vehicles. Also, in many locations the boat is usually launched and loaded at ramps which slope into the water for boat trailers where there is insufficient side clearance for certain types of loader and unloaders which are side operated.
No known boat loader and unloader construction of which I am aware provides a relatively simple mechanism which enables a single individual to load and unload a boat onto and off of a variety of vehicles with a minimum of effort.